fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond Monday
Welcome to the End Flashback '"Come on you maggots, work faster! The tower isn't going to finish itself!" Said a rather fat man as he whipped the nearest person next to him. All around clanking sounds of construction could be heard as people were moving up and about, trying to do their work to the best of their abilities, working far beyond their own limits. They would do everything they were asked and more, everything to keep the whips of their back and the food in their cells. Suddenly a scream of pain echoed throughout the field and although it wasn't loud, everyone clearly heard it. The owner of the voice was a small boy who had tripped on some small debris nearby, falling on his knees panting. He was around 10 years old, or would be in a few months anyway. It wasn't easy to tell though. His frame was small and he was skinny. Very skinny, as his ribs could easily be seen through the piece of worn down cloth he wore for "clothing", clearly showing malnurishment. The boy quietly sobbed as sweat, tears and snot clearly ran down his face. His black hair was dishelved, dirt and dried blood could be seen if one looked closely. Nobody seemed to care though and work did not stop. Why would it? It was tough and no one was going to risk helping the kid at the cost of food and whatever punishment the slavers were going to dish out afterwards. "Why you little... what do you think you're doing? GET UP!!!" The slaver angrily stomped towards the child, whip raised and ready to strike when he heard the boy whisper. "No more, I can't do this anymore..." Surprised, the man lowered his whip, looking at the sobbing child. "... please... no more." He sighed, before raising his whip again and striking the boy. The same scream of pain that was heard a while ago echoed throughout the field again, only this time louder. Although it only served to make the man chuckle. "Quit complainin and get up brat, you have work to do. You should have realised by now that crying and begging is useless." But the boy didn't move an inch, only sobbing harder. The man struck again, the boy screamed but still didn't budge. "You little..." Now the man was angry. It was no longer funny and it quickly started to get on his nerves. So he struck again. "GET. UP!!!" And again. And again. But the boy didn't move, only screamed in pain until his voice was hoarse. As the man was about to strike again, he heard it. It was faint, but it was there. A whisper. Someone was whispering instead of doing their work. Looking around, he noticed that the slaves had stopped working and were all looking at the both of them. Gritting his teeth in anger the man hissed. "What do you think you're doing? GET BACK TO WORK!!!" That's all it took to get them to snap back to reality. Scattering hastily, the men and women quickly got back to work afraid of whatever punishment to boy was going to recieve might be given to them. The slaver watched them for a while, making sure they didn't slack off again. After he was certain, he turned towards the boy, untolled fury clearly visible in his eyes. "Look at what you've done. Now I'm gonna get yelled at." He then reached out and roughly grabbed the still sobbing boy by the hair. "You're coming with me you little punk. It's time to visit A-yan." As if by magic, the sobbing immediately stopped. The slaver noticed with glee why the boy stopped sobbing. It wasn't that he had given up, but because he mentioned that man. Aruman or more commonly known as A-yan was the resident torturer and the one who handed disobedient slaves their punishment. He was an eccentric man and not in the good way either. Particularly sadistic, he seemed to come up with new and, one might call ingenious, ways to torture slaves. Going to him was every slave's worst nightmare. He had once decided that the build site was very dull with all the "doom and gloom" as he called it. So he thought a way to "freshen the place up" by growing some plants. Bamboo to be precise. Right through the bodies of some slaves. "Nothing like a good plant watered in blood and raised by the screams of others to make this place lively" he said. And so, some rebellious slaves were chosen that would be tied up to the ground while bamboo shoots would grow from beneath them. Bamboo shoots did not stop when there is a path blocking their growth, but rather penetrated through it. Lets just say that afterwards, no one ever made any attempts at rebelling again. So it wasn't surprise to the man, who noted with glee, that the boy's face contorted in utter fear."No please... anyone but him. PLEASE!" The boy began kicking and screaming as much as his hoarse voice could, but to no avail. It simply amused the man more, who smiled rather sadistically."Hahaha, well you should have listened to me when I was being nice." "PLEASE NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! JUST NOT HIM! I'M BEGGIN YOU, PLEASE!" Screamed the boy. "Hahaha..." End Trivia * I know it doesn't tell much, if anything at all, but it's sort of introductory. To show a little about my character Dante Royard's backstory. Category:Zikimura Category:Fairy Tail: Legacy